


Отцы и дети

by mila007



Series: Почти каноничная история [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почти каноничная история-1. Волдеморт повержен, дети выросли, а над четой Поттеров нависли тучи развода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отцы и дети

**Author's Note:**

> Текст далекого 2011 года. Не судите строго)

Я проснулся, лениво потянулся в постели, не имея никакого желания вставать и что-либо делать. Первые лето свободной жизни хотелось посвятить своему здоровому эгоизму и не думать ни о чем – ни о пылящихся в шкафу и ждущих своего череда скрыться в чердачных сундуках уже ненужных школьных мантиях, ни о будущей карьере и подготовке для поступления в школу зельеваров. Лениво перекатившись по кровати, я свесился вниз, нащупывая брошенную ночью на пол книгу – почитать, что ли?  
Летнее солнце так же лениво переползало по небу. Собственно, оно меня и разбудило – я вновь забыл задернуть шторы, любуясь звездами, и теперь выгребал последствия своей недальновидности.  
Снизу послышался шум и звон разбиваемого стекла. Я нахмурился. Неужели Джеймс вернулся? Да нет, у него же игра через неделю, он весь в тренировках… А кто, кроме неугомонного братца может с утра пораньше трощить вещи в доме? Лили с прочими кузенами и кузинами Уизли сразу по началу каникул укатили к дяде Биллу и тете Флёр, а больше шуметь и некому. Отец в командировке, мама вроде к бабушке собиралась…  
Быстро соскочив с кровати, я подхватил с тумбочки палочку, предварительно наложив на себя легкие щитовые чары и прокрутив в уме пару наипростейших атакующее-связывающих заклинаний. Папина школа!  
Спустившись по лестнице, не наступив при этом ни на одну скрипучую половицу (спасибо тебе, опыт ночных вылазок за сладостями и чуткое ухо папы-аврора, от которого и приходилось скрываться!), я аккуратно приблизился к гостиной, из которой раздавались больно знакомые голоса:  
– Как ты можешь? Почему ты так поступаешь со мною? Я на многое могу закрыть глаза!..  
– Именно поэтому я и не могу так больше! Джин, пойми, не могу! Не могу так поступать ни с кем из вас! Мы устали.  
– «Мы»! Ты бы себя слышал! Совсем с ума со своим…  
– Джин, не надо! Ты уже все давно знаешь, потому, прошу, не закатывай истерику сейчас.  
– Гарри, дети…  
– Уже большие. И все поймут. По крайней мере, я на это очень надеюсь.  
Я резко и абсолютно не таясь открыл дверь в гостиную. Что-то мерзко проскрипело по полу. Так-так-так, осколки рамки со свадебной фотографией. Понятно, мама швырялась вещами. Ну, да, горячность – это у Джея и Лили по нашей рыжей линии. Папа поспокойнее будет.  
Шестое (змеиное, не иначе) чувство подсказало мне, что чьей-то семейной жизни пришел конец.  
– Мам, пап, доброе утро! – как ни в чем не бывало, объявил я, поднимая с пола фотографию – счастливо смеющегося отца, кружащего на руках мать в облаке легкой разлетающейся фаты.  
Дражайшие родители застыли на местах, как нашкодившая малышня. Отец – спиной ко мне и матери, опираясь руками о каминную полку, а мама – сидя на подлокотнике кресла, грустно глядя на журнальный столик, на котором раньше стояла фотография.  
– У вас есть пять минут, чтобы успокоиться, сделать пару вдохов, пока я принесу нам чай, и вы мне все расскажете. Я слышал, тут только что упоминались дети и я, как полноправный их представитель, хочу узнать – какого черта меня будят с утра пораньше вопли и грохот разносимого по кусочкам дома!  
Ну, да, я преувеличил. Малость. Совсем чуть-чуть. Зато мама перестала руки заламывать, а отец даже как-то лицом просветлел.  
– Ал…  
Когда я вернулся через (я бросил взгляд на часы), да, через семь минут, левитируя перед собою поднос с кружками, папа сидел на диване, устало склонившись вперед, опустив руки и упираясь локтями в колени, а мама утонула в любимом дедулином кресле – он всегда сидел в нем, когда гостил у нас.  
– Итак, рассказывайте! – непререкаемым тоном заявил я, раздавая чай и разваливаясь прямо на полу, на ковре у камина.  
– Твой отец уходит.  
– Что, ваш корабль семейной жизни наконец-таки отправился ко дну? А я все гадал, на сколько вас еще хватит.  
– Альбус!  
– Сын!  
Нет, ну вы посмотрите! Прям, оскорбленные невинности! Я глотнул чаю и менторским тоном продолжил:  
– Мам, пап, ну я же не слепой. И не ребенок.  
– Как давно ты знал о наших… проблемах? – осторожно спросил отец.  
– О их сути я не знаю до сих пор, но о том, что брак не продержится долго, догадываюсь лет с тринадцати.  
Все началось где-то на моем третьем курсе, когда Лили в Хог пошла. Я, правда, понял это уже со временем, но замечать стал именно тогда. Нет, внешне все (особенно для посторонних) оставалось так же, просто… Нет, они не ссорились, но какая-то напряженность и отчужденность в их отношениях начала появляться. Мне кажется, именно в тот момент любовь окончательно прошла, а некие пасленовые превратились в сухофрукты. Наверное, это было еще и потому, что пока в доме росли мы, дети, папа и мама ставили на первое место именно нас, не сильно задумываясь о себе. Родители привыкли друг к другу за эти годы, жизнь была прекрасна, и лучшей семьи я и желать не мог. Когда же у них стало побольше свободного времени… Тогда, пожалуй, и началось веселье!  
– Так все-таки, что послужило катализатором реакции? – усмехнулся я.  
– Зельевар, – как диагноз, пробормотал отец. Правда, сказал он это с такой одобрительной улыбкой, что я невольно покраснел.  
– А ведь это ты настоял на имени Северус, – фыркнула мать. – Вот, теперь имеем подарочек!  
– Ну, Джин, не вали с больной головы на здоровую. И в кого ты у нас такой умный, а, сына?  
– В тетю Гермиону. Это воздушно-капельным передается, – съязвил я. Родители покатились со смеху. Так, отлично, напряжение сошло, достигнуты доверительные отношения, теперь можно и к допросам приступать. – И кто та счастливица, которой удалось окрутить моего папочку?  
Родители переглянулись. Отец тяжело вздохнул:  
– Счастливец. Ал, я люблю мужчину. У нас с ним серьезные отношения. Мы собираемся жить вместе.  
Они оба замерли, ожидая моей реакции. И она их не разочаровала:  
– Ну, наконец-то! Пап, поздравляю! Мам, без обид, но так отцу будет лучше.  
Челюсти родителей ускакали куда-то в направлении подвала, а я же, как ни в чем не бывало, прихлебывал чай и делился своими умозаключениями:  
– Это все было достаточно очевидно для внимательного наблюдателя. Пожалуй, не будь тетя Гермиона столь ослеплена вашими прошлыми отношениями, она бы тоже заметила. Мама, папа тебя действительно любил. И, готов биться о заклад, любит до сих пор, но… не так, как того, возможно, хочешь ты. Вы сейчас – хорошие друзья, носящие одну фамилию, но не более того. Брак сам по себе между вами формальность. Конечно, при должном старании все можно было бы исправить, что, судя по вашим лицам, мама тебе и предлагала, но… если честно… Ма, а ты уверена, что оно тебе так уж и надо? Насколько я знаю, вы последние несколько лет даже спите раздельно (да-да, не переглядывайтесь, я все знаю!), отец – тот вообще на работе днюет… а вот насчет ночует я не уверен. Пап, ты же давно с этим мужчиной встречаешься?  
Ответом мне послужила гробовая тишина.  
– В бабушку. Он точно в мою мать, – поставил диагноз отец. – Без обид, Джин, но либо его мать – Гермиона, либо он действительно пошел в свою бабулю-мародерку.  
– Знаешь, Гарри, я даже спорить не буду. Да и с зельями тогда все становится понятно – не зря же Слагхорн так ее нахваливал.  
Я усмехнулся краем губ. И выгнул вопросительно бровь, все еще ожидая ответа на мои вопросы.  
– Вот только не надо своих приятелей-слизеринцев копировать, – пробурчал отец. – Думаешь, не знаю, у кого ты этот свой жест перенял? Нет, чтобы чему хорошему…  
Мать немного помрачнела:  
– Альбус, ты действительно не имеешь ничего против… кгм… предпочтений твоего отца?  
– Ма, если бы это так сильно напрягало меня, думаешь, я бы так же спокойно сидел бы здесь и давал бы отцу свое сыновье благословение идти и творить разврат, покуда его уже немолодое сорокатрехлетнее тело еще может себе это позволить?  
Мама покраснела, отец тихонько хрюкнул и тоже залился краской:  
– Слизеринец…  
– Потому, мой тебе совет, отпусти его. И все будут счастливы.  
– Слушай, я себя как на приеме у колдопсихиатра чувствую, – буркнул отец.  
– Ага, – поддакнула мама. – И даже иррациональное желание послушаться его совета прям так и прет. Ладно. Иди и прелюбодействуй, супруг дорогой. Скандалов устраивать не буду. Только с Джеймсом и Лили сам говорить будешь. И с Роном тоже.  
Отец застонал:  
– Какая ты жестокая! И это расплата за все годы нашей счастливой жизни!  
– Па, если хочешь, могу взять братца на себя, – я заговорщицки подмигнул, в душе облегченно вздыхая – если начали дурачиться, значит все будет хорошо. – Все-таки, Поттер Поттера выручать должен! Но взамен ты мне откроешь личность твоего любовника!  
Мама захихикала в кулачок, совсем как девчонка. Все-таки Лили удивительно на нее похожа.  
– Знаешь, Гарри, я тебе все готова простить только за то, что до того, как от меня уйти, ты мне вот это чудо подарил, – она встала, подошла ко мне, с любовью взъерошила мои и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы, поцеловала в лоб и направилась к двери: – Вы тут беседуйте дальше, а я пойду, обед, что ли, приготовлю. Не шалите, мальчики. Дам я тебе развод, Поттер, не дергайся! И даже не злюсь на тебя. Обидно немного, но по причинам, вышеозвученным нашим слизеринским сыном, я тоже готова дать тебе свое супружеское благословение. Иди, и греши!  
Мы с одинаковыми улыбками смотрели вслед удаляющейся маме, а затем я посмотрел на отца в упор.  
– Нуууу?..  
Отец не успел даже рта открыть – внезапно в камине за моей спиной вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, из которого вылезла белокурая и до безобразия злая голова моего закадычного приятеля, а следом за ней и его рука, которая схватила меня за ворот футболки, притянула к себе и хорошенько тряханула:  
– А теперь, любезный Северус, изволь объяснить мне, какого хрена наши отцы себе удумали?.. Седина в голову – бес в ребро?!..  
Возмущенную тираду Скорпиуса перебил наш с отцом дружный гомерический хохот. Даже не пытаясь вырваться из захвата, я покачал головой, утирая со щек брызнувшие от смеха слезы. А ведь веселье только начинается!  
Чувствую, это будет незабываемое первое лето моей взрослой жизни.


End file.
